pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Concurso Danger Sprites
Como el concurso de Silver fue un fracaso (por mi culpa, lo siento TT_TT) he decidido hacer uno yo también, pero yo ¡SI! que me voy a asegurar de que sea un concurso bien hecho. Reglas * Cada prueba durara 8 días (si acabáis todos la prueba antes de que pasen 8 días termina en el acto la prueba y se empiezan las valoraciones). Inscripciones #Yo quiero :P ~Alex #мιиιмιzз~ 17:40 22 may 2013 (UTC) #Yo!! #Intentare hacerlo, pero no te prometo nada Layla Hay (Mi discusión) 18:41 23 may 2013 (UTC) #Hydre is The Boss Spriter and The Gold User 18:00 25 may 2013 (UTC) # Yo quiero!!! --Fran ¿problemas? 23:09 25 may 2013 (UTC) #Divinidad spriter en persona! #Gran deoxis (discusión) 14:43 27 may 2013 (UTC) #[[Usuario:Juus16x16|'Yo he estado aqui. ¿quieres saber quien soy Yo?']] ' [[Usuario Discusión:Juus16x16|'Puedes preguntarmelo''' ]][[Usuario Blog:Juus16x16/Dibujos Fakemon|'''o averiguarlo tú solo]] 14:44 27 may 2013 (UTC) #Una frase dejame pensar!!Archivo:Servine_NB.png Un momento alguien golpea la puertaArchivo:Vaporeon_NB.png Me quieres enfrentar!! 19:14 28 may 2013 (UTC) Jueces Máximo 5 jueces * Danger * Nico *Archivo:Lucario_mini.gifArchivo:Torterra_mini.gifLukariop is a new DarraptisoMy dex 1ºMy dex 2ºAnd my historyArchivo:Absol_mini.gifArchivo:Rotom_mini.gif 13:05 22 may 2013 (UTC) *TheDarkUser (discusión) 16:06 22 may 2013 (UTC) Primera Prueba: Hay que salvar la naturaleza, para poder fumarla Hay que hacer un fake basado en un cigarrillo (o un puro, o cualquier cosa que se pueda fumar) es obligatorio que sea de tipo planta, da igual si el tipo es primario o secundario. Teneis hasta el 5 de Junio por la tarde. Alex AnimeLuver Checa Archivo:Darmoke.png Darmoke Tipo: Archivo:Tipo_Planta.gif/Archivo:Tipo_siniestro.gif Info:Atrae a sus victimas con el humo que sale de su boca, para despues comerselas mientras estan desprevenidas. Yep My name is Alex(Mensajeame)(Mi Serie) 19:48 31 may 2013 (UTC) Minimize~ archivo:Ghosette sprite.png → Ghosette (Ghost en inglés // Zigarette en alemán) →Fant./Plant. →Es un cigarillo ya fumado, un espíritu se apoderó de su cuerpo. Nefertimon 234 Tipo Archivo:Tipo planta.gif Archivo:Tipo fuego.gif Archivo:Smokarette.png La verdad,no me gusto nada como me quedo ewe Layla Hay Archivo:Marihiun_sprite_.png Vale, es una caca, bueno: Marihuin Tipo:Archivo:Tipo_Planta.gif Hydreigonsoad Archivo:Cigacco.png Cigacco Tipo:Archivo:Tipo planta.gif/Archivo:Tipo fuego.gif Dark-Fran-333 Archivo:Furmi.PNG Esta es mi cosa rara. Tiene una bola de fuego en la cabeza. puedetirar esa bola para enfermar al enemigo. Es tipo planta/fuego pero aprende ataques de veneno. TheMasterOfSteel Archivo:¡¡Salvemos_la_naturaleza!!.png Tipos:Archivo:Tipo_Planta.gif Es un puro :3 Gran deoxis leftya esta tipo planta fuego Gran deoxis (discusión) 18:02 3 jun 2013 (UTC) Juus16x16 Celestian104 Tipo Planta-Humo Archivo:Fumador_Sprite.png Fumador Valoraciones: Prueba 1 Alex AnimeLuver Checa Danger1: 'Esta chulo, sobre todo porque parece que el humo lo vomita, un 8'5 '''Nicolas493: '''Pues un diseño muy muy simple. El humo es lo unico que resalta. 5 puntos '''Lukariop:'Es bueno, me gusta, un 8 '''TheDarkUser: '''Buen fake, pero atraer con el humo... igualmente no está mal. 7'5 ''Total:'' 8'5 + 5 + 8 + 7'5 = 29 puntos '''4º puesto Minimize~ Danger1: 'Me gusta todo, ¡¡¡10!!! '''Nicolas493: '''Un diseño interesante, ojala le hubieras puesto mas cosas de drogas. Las sombras bien, 8 puntos '''Lukariop:'Me encanta, muy creativo, un 9,25 '''TheDarkUser: '''Creativo, me gusta, no se me habría ocurrido hacerlo. 9'5. ''Total: 10 + 8 + 9'25 + 9'5 = 36'75 1º puesto Nefertimon 234 Danger1: 'Me he fijado en la parte encendida y hay como una cara triste que llora me gusta, toma un 9 '''Nicolas493: '''Las sombras son muy buenas, y me gusta el toque de la cara. Aunque igual pudiste haber sido mas original en el diseño. 6 puntos. '''Lukariop:'Ni me gusta ni no me gusta, pero está bien hecho.Un 7,75 '''TheDarkUser: '''Como Lukariop, estoy neutro, un 6 le daré. ''Total: ''9 + 6 + 7,75 + 6 = 28'75 '''5º puesto Layla Hay Danger1: '''Me imagino que esta basada en la marihuana asi que para empezar deberia tener 5 puntas y no 3, aqui tienes un 1'5 '''Nicolas493: '''Nada de fakemon y las sombras no se ven. Aunque la direccion que tomaste no era mala, pero se prestaba para mucho mas. Lo siento, 3 puntos '''Lukariop: '''Malas sombras y mal lineart, lo siento muchísimo pero te doy un 2,75 '''TheDarkUser: '''Sombras: 0 Originalidad: 4 Total por ser bueno (Aunque en realidad menos) : 4 ''Total: ''1'5 + 3 + 2'75 + 4 = 11'25 '''9º puesto Hydreigonsoad Danger1: Me recuerda al juego: Plantas Vs Zombies por no hablar de que te ha quedado muy realista, un 9'5 Nicolas493: 'Muy buenas sombras y lineart, se ve muy bien. Pero el diseño pudo ser un poco diferente. 8 puntos '''Lukariop:'Bonito, me gustan las patas.Un 8 '''TheDarkUser: '''El mejor para mí, te doy un 9'75 por no poner el 10, jeje. ''Total: ''9'5 + 8 + 8 + 9'75 = 35'25 '''2º puesto Dark-Fran-333 Danger1: '''Parece el cigarrillo parece un totem, un 7 '''Nicolas493: Un diseño interesante, aunque el fuego esta algo raro. 7 puntos Lukariop:'''Es muy bueno, el más kawaii de la prueba.Un 8,5 '''TheDarkUser: '''Original, un 8. ''Total: ''7 + 7 + 8'5 + 8 = 30'5 '''3º puesto TheMasterOfSteel Danger1: 3 2 1 despegue hacia el exito (y si no te has dado cuenta en el chiste es para decir que parece un cohete despegando bien hecho), un 6'5 Nicolas493: 'No veo el diseño de fakemon, esta algo pequeño.Tienes puntos extra por ser un diseño diferente al de los demas y por un buen lineart. 6 puntos '''Lukariop:'Este Poke no es malo, ni bueno, te doy un 7 '''TheDarkUser: '''Esta bastante bien e original, mi opinión: un 8'5. ''Total: ''6'5 + 6 + 7 + 8'5 = 28 '''6º puesto Gran deoxis Danger1: 'Solo hay una palabra para definir estos fakes: Sosos, un 3 '''Nicolas493: '''Diseños muy simples, sigue practicando en las sombras. 4 puntos '''Lukariop:'Las sombras sin ofender son muy feas, tienes un 4 'TheDarkUser: '... Lo siento, un 3'5. ''Total: ''3 + 4 + 4 + 3'5 = 14'5 '''7º puesto Juus16x16 Danger1: 'Yo que creía que hiciste la prueba me equivocaba, 0 '''Nicolas493: '''Todavia te quedan algunas horas si vives en Hawaii (?) '''Lukariop:'No hiso nada, un 0 '''TheDarkUser: Con los buenos fakes que haces... pero no es culpa tuya que tu PC no te deje subir imagenes, te doy un 10 sin el 1. ''Total: ''0 + 0 + 0 + 0 = 0 ELIMINADO D: Celestian104 Danger1: '''Creo que deberias practicar algo mas y lo del nombre tambien es dificil conseguirlo, 4 '''Nicolas493: Si te ibas a esforzar tan poco en el humo mejor no le hubieras hecho. Es un simple cigarrillo con nada de animado. 4 puntos Lukariop:'''No me gusta mucho, y el nombre menos.Un 3,75 '''TheDarkUser: Bien... un 2, humos no muy buenos, y nombre... poco original. ''Total: ''4 + 4 + 3'75 + 2 = 13'75 8º puesto Segunda prueba: Para que te acuerdes siempre de mi En esta prueba debéis hacer un fake basado en la flor con el nombre mas raro de todos: la "Nomeolvides". En esta prueba no solo cuenta lo bien que haces el fake, si no que también cuenta lo original que es el nombre que le pondréis al fake. Tenéis hasta el día 18 de Junio Alex AnimeLuver Checa Archivo:Falsvides.png Falsvides (Fal'so|Nomeol'vides)Archivo:Tipo_Planta_PTJ.png/Archivo:Tipo_Siniestro.png Info: Al encontrar estas raras plantas (Nomeolvides) se las ponen en la cabeza y en las hojas tratando de atraer algun Pokémon tipo bicho pequeño y hazi comerselo con su boca verdadera que esconde en la parte de atras de su cabeza. Yep My name is Alex(Mensajeame)(Mi Serie) 22:09 17 jun 2013 (UTC) Minimize~ Nefertimon 234 Layla Hay Hydreigonsoad Archivo:Yakotten.png Archivo:Tipo planta.gif Archivo:Tipo siniestro.gif Yakotten(olvido en ingles y japones) Estos pokemon han sido abandonados y olvidados por sus entrenadores, son muy agresivos y le tienen rencor a los humanos. Dark-Fran-333 Archivo:Memternal sprite.PNG (Es tipo planta-Hada) Este es Memternal (Memory+Eternal) Lo he mejorado un poquito. Es lo que tenía en mente pero no me termina de combencer. Aún así es mejor que el otro. Algo de Biología: Este Fakemon nacen como pequeños bulbos rosas. Necesitan el poder de la naturaleza para crecer por eso se ponen flores Nomeolvides a los lados que conforme crezcan estas flores lo harán también. Al alcanzar unos meses les crece una flor estan lstos para subirse a una gran Nomeolvides para desplazarse más rapidamente ya que pueden hacer a voluntad que gire y así poder volar. Al llegar a la madurez estan listos para buscar una piedra dia que les hará evolucionar si son machos a Loverate y hembras a Vernal TheMasterOfSteel Gran deoxis Celestian104 Valoraciones: Prueba 2 Alex AnimeLuver Checa Danger1: ' '''Nicolas493: ' '''Lukariop: TheDarkUser: ''' ''Total: Minimize~ Danger1: ' '''Nicolas493: ' '''Lukariop: TheDarkUser: ''' ''Total: '' Nefertimon 234 'Danger1: ' 'Nicolas493: ' '''Lukariop: TheDarkUser: ''' ''Total: '' Layla Hay 'Danger1: ' 'Nicolas493: ' 'Lukariop: ' 'TheDarkUser: ' ''Total: '' Hydreigonsoad '''Danger1: Nicolas493: ''' '''Lukariop: TheDarkUser: ''' ''Total: '' Dark-Fran-333 'Danger1: ' '''Nicolas493: Lukariop: TheDarkUser: ''' ''Total: '' TheMasterOfSteel '''Danger1: Nicolas493: ''' '''Lukariop: TheDarkUser: ''' ''Total: '' Gran deoxis 'Danger1: ' 'Nicolas493: ' '''Lukariop: TheDarkUser: ''' ''Total: '' Celestian104 'Danger1: ' '''Nicolas493: Lukariop: TheDarkUser: ''Total: '' Categoría:Concursos